My Stupidly Awesome Best Freind
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Reasons why Natsu and Lucy are best friends. High school setting! Edited! Has better spelling and grammer.


**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her bed crying her eyes out as she looked at her ex-boyfriend exiting out of her house.<p>

"I'm breaking up with you." He said plainly before exiting nonchalantly.

"That cruel bastard." She sobbed.

Suddenly, as if they had some weird telepathic mind messaging, Natsu kicked the ex in his face yelling:

"IT"S BECAUSE YOUR GUY ISN'T IT? YOUR BLIND! GO SUCK THE FACE OFF SLUTS BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE A GIRL LIKE LUCY!"

The impact made the Ex fly halfway across the street, straight into a tree.

Natsu grinned as he dusted some dust off his cloths in satisfactory.

He noticed Lucy up in her window, starring wide eyed and gawking at her best friends antics.

He smiled at her and stuck out a thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished!" He said happily.

Lucy laughed as she wiped tears off her face.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "But. He's my idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

* * *

><p>"We are dead." Lucy muttered as she began slamming her head on the prison gates. "Erza is going to kill us."<p>

She shuddered at the thought of the scary red head.

The hyper pink haired boy next to her on the other hand was happily laughing.

"That was awesome..." He hiccupped.

Lucy spun around to glare at her best friend. "You stole a golf cart they were selling at the new store in the mall." She hissed.

Natsu stopped giggling and sat up.

"Correction. _We _stole a golf cart."

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

* * *

><p>Lucy twitched as she looked into her empty fridge.<p>

"Natsu..." She hissed, slamming the fridge door.

She stormed into the living room where, she found Natsu peacfully asleep bags, wrappers, and half eaten food surrounding him.

"Luce... where...are you..." He mumbled in his sleep, fidgeting in his place brushing some wrappers off himself.

Lucy's eyes softened. "Natsu..."

Then an angry icon began throbbing on her head.

"That still doesn't make up for you emptying out my food supply you moron!"

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

* * *

><p>"Ne. Where's Lucy?" Gray asked as he relaxed on the park bench.<p>

"I thought you knew!" Erza yelled.

Gray put up his hands in defeat. "GOMEN! I thought she'd be coming with the idiot!"

Natsu cringed at the insult. "Shut up stripper! At least I still have my cloths on!"

"GAH! When did that happen?"

Erza rolled her eyes at their stupidity. "Whatever! I'll call her."

She whipped out her cell-phone and began dialing numbers.

But, she didn't have enough time because Natsu was already talking to her on his phone, for he has her on speed dial.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**

* * *

><p>"AH! Home sweet home!" Lucy sighed happily as she crashed on her couch. "16 and I already have my own apartment! Being rich has it's advantages!"<p>

Suddenly, the door to her new house was kicked down.

"LUCE! I'M HOME!" An immature teenage voice yelled.

Lucy didn't get up. She was trying to process all the info that just happened.

"_Luce... home... new door... kicked down... NATSU!"_

"YOU MORON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

* * *

><p>"YOUR RICH? WHAT THE FU-" Natsu's yell was cut off short when Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth, and only muffled voices were heard.<p>

"Shut up!" She hissed. "I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to know!"

Natsu removed her hand from his mouth.

"Why not?" He demanded, a bit hurt and angry that his best friend would keep something like this from him.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Because people are mean. They always take advantage of my riches. And I end up getting back stabbed. Thats why I didn't tell anyone."

Little tears streamed down her face, she covered her face out of embarrassment.

"Please... don't tell anyone..." She sobbed.

She felt an arm wrap around her, she looked up to see Natsu's grinning face.

"Tell anyone what?"

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Are only through high schoolcollege.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she laid on her bed starring up at her apartment ceiling.<p>

Graduation had just finished.

Her friends were coming over later to discuss college plans.

Her face suddenly saddened.

"_We all might be going to separate colleges_." It hit her. "_Will we all still be friends?"_

She sighed.

"It'd be great if the gang could all stay together." She said out loud. "But, Erza and Levy are too smart. Even if we all manage to stay in the same college. We'll lose at least three of our friends."

Life was just not fair.

But, before she can think any farther of the situation, she heard her apartment door get kicked down yet again, and the same obnoxious voice rang thru her head.

"LUCE? YOU HERE?"

But, instead of fuming and yelling out 'moron' or 'idiot' she began laughing.

"At least I know he's not going anywhere.'' She giggled. "My stupidly awesome best friend isn't going anywhere."


End file.
